The Baby Race
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: Gajeel accepts praise from the older men in the guild on becoming a father. Gajeel takes pride in the fact that he and Levy are one of the first in their generation of Fairy Tail members to have kids, but then he says something that makes Natsu want to take a huge step with Lucy in their relationship, and it sets of chaos in the guild for the others. Gajevy, Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza
1. The Baby Race

Natsu walks into the guildhall with Happy and sees all the guys crowding around Gajeel.

"What's going on?" Natsu asks.

"We're all just congratulating Gajeel here on becoming a father." Macao says.

"Well I'm not a dad yet, at least not for a few more months anyway." Gajeel reminds them and looks over at Levy who's bump was just starting to show.

"But you and Levy are the first people to have a baby since Alzack and Bisca. That's a pretty big deal." Panther Lily says.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Gajeel says and sits up straighter.

"Gihee, that means my kids are gonna be the most powerful ones in the guild. Since they'll be the oldest I'll get to start training them years sooner than the rest of ya!" Gajeel jokes and makes eye contact with Natsu.

Gajeel smirks at Natsu and he gasps then growls at Gajeel. He turns his head and sees Lucy talking with Levy, Juvia, and Erza.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu shouts across the guild hall.

"Uh oh..." Macao says.

"I don't like where this is going." Wakabe adds as Natsu walks over to the girls.

"Natsu stop and think for a second!" Makarov shouted. "You can't be rash when asking a woman for something like this! You're going to get yourself killed!"

But it was too late, Natsu was already in front of a curious Lucy, flashing her that big goofy grin and holding her shoulders.

"Lucy, I want you have my baby!" He says eagerly.

Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and collectively gasped. Lucy just stood there and blinked in shock and confusion, her face slowly turning red from embarrassment.

"What?" She asks softly. "A-are you serious?"

"Yeah! I want you get pregnant like Levy! But instead of it being Gajeel's kid it'll be mine! And then I can train them to beat up Gajeel's kids!" Natsu explains. "So what do you say? Will you do it with me Lucy?"

Lucy's embarrassment and confusion soon turned to anger and she growled and kicked him in the face and sent him flying into a pillar.

"You perverted idiot!" Lucy shouted at him. "I knew you were dumb when it came to relationships but I never thought you'd be this stupid!"

"Are you really that surprised?" Lisanna asks Lucy. "I mean you know him well enough at this point. I'm surprised he didn't ask you something like this sooner."

Lisanna laughed and Lucy sighed and hid her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"I don't know what's more embarrassing. The fact that he asked me or the fact that he thought I'd say yes!" Lucy exclaims.

Gray, who was drinking some beer while watching over the situation smirked and got up from his seat and walked over to Juvia.

"I mean what woman would say yes to a guy just casually asking her to have their baby!" Lucy exclaims.

"Hey Juvia." Gray says in a smooth voice.

Juvia turns to face Gray and her eyes turn into hearts when she sees him next to her, leaning against the table shirtless.

"I think Natsu might have been on to something. If we want our kids to hold their own against Gajeel's, we'd better have them sooner rather than later to shorten that gap in training time. So what do you say, you wanna have my baby?" Gray asks.

Juvia just sat there, too stunned to say anything. Then she squealed so loudly that everyone had to cover their ears and she launched herself onto Gray and he caught her in his arms and held her up by her waist as she hugged him tight.

"Oh Gray-sama it would be Juvia's dream come true for her to bear your children! It would make Juvia the happiest woman in the world!" Juvia exclaims and Gray smiles and lets Juvia pepper his cheek with kisses.

Gray noticed Natsu was watching and gave him a mischievous smirk before sticking his tongue out at him. Natsu gasped and frowned at him.

"Hey no fair! You stole my idea!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah and it worked." Gray says. "Now Juvia and I are gonna have kids before you do too and they're gonna wipe the floor with yours!"

"Juvia did you hear what Gray's saying!" Lucy exclaims. "He just wants to have a baby with you to beat Natsu and Gajeel in some dumb competition over whose kids are gonna be the strongest, not because he's really ready to start a family!"

"Juvia doesn't care!" Juvia replies. "If Gray-sama wants Juvia to have his baby then she'll gladly let him get her pregnant. Besides, it sounds like you're just jealous that he didn't ask you, love rival!"

"I never wanted him to ask me!" Lucy retorts. "I don't want him! Whoa Juvia!"

Everyone in the guild gasped as Juvia started unbuttoning her top.

"Come on Gray-sama we need to hurry up and conceive as fast as possible to give our children their best chance at competing against Gajeel and Levy's." Juvia says. "Make love to Juvia darling."

"Holy..." Gray gasps as Juvia pulls her top down enough to show him her bare breasts.

Immediately all of the guys crowded around behind him to get a look at Juvia's rack and Gray growled and a vein bulged in his forehead. He used his magic and made an ice wall behind him and Juvia to block their view.

"Hey Juvia's my girl! No other guys are allowed to look at her naked!" Gray yells at them.

"So does Gray-sama not want to make love to Juvia?" Juvia asks him.

Gray looks from her chest back up to her face.

"Well, you've already started stripping." He says and smirks. "Might as well finish what you started."

Juvia giggled as Gray used his magic to create three more walls around them and then a little roof on top.

Lucy's face turned bright red again.

"Holy crap are they really gonna screw each other right here in the guild hall!" Lucy exclaims.

"Wow that's so manly!" Elfman exclaims.

Natsu gasped in fear and ran back up to Lucy and got in front of her with pleading eyes.

"Come on Lucy! Gray and Juvia are gonna be ahead of us now!" Natsu exclaims and grabs her chest. "Start stripping we've gotta catch up!"

"Get off of me you pervert!" Lucy shouts and pushes Natsu off of her while covering her chest with her arms.

A few minutes later, Jellal walked into the guild hall and was immediately greeted with some sort of chaos. But it wasn't the usual kind where everyone was fighting with each other. For some reason the men in the guild were asking the women questions that were clearly offending them and making them beat the men up. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on but then Erza approached him and answered his question.

She seemed horribly nervous but then cleared her throat and looked up at him with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Jellal, it seems that everyone in the guild is coupling up to start families. Given our past and how close we are, I think it's only natural that I ask you to partake in this with me and impregnate me with your child." Erza says.

Jellal's face turned bright red and he stared at Erza for a few minutes before they both turned tail and ran away from each other, hiding in different corners of the guild hall. Erza freaking out in embarrassment that she just asked Jellal something like that and Jellal freaking out that Erza wants to have a baby with him. He was totally on board with it but the question was so sudden that he didn't know how to respond.

"Come on Lucy why can't we have a baby like Gajeel and Levy!" Natsu whines.

"You are so dense! Gajeel and Levy are having a baby because they're in love with each other!" Lucy explains. "You can't just walk up to someone and ask them to have a baby! You have to love them, and want to grow old with them, spending every day together taking care of each other and your kids and-"

"Yeah I know all of that." Natsu says. "That's why I asked you to have my baby."

Lucy's anger instantly faded and was replaced with surprise and joy as her heart began to pound.

"What?" She asks, not believing what she's hearing.

Natsu smiled at her and came over to her and took her hands in his, placing them on his chest over his heart, just slightly dipping under his scarf.

"I thought you knew already. I told you we were going to be together forever, and if we're already spending our lives together, then why not have a couple of kids to join in on the adventure!" He says.

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy says softly.

"See Luce. I'm serious about this. You're the only girl I want to have kids with. I'll take care of you and help you take care of them. I'll protect all of you too from anything that would hurt you and make sure you're all living your happiest lives possible. So what do you say Lucy? Want to add a new chapter to this adventure?" He asks and gives her one of those goofy grins and chuckles.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but yes! Natsu yes!" Lucy exclaims and throws her arms around him and hugs him tight, tears of joy streaming down her face.

She pulled back to look at him and they looked into each other's eyes before she leaned down and captured his lips in hers. Natsu's eyes widened in shock briefly before closing as he held Lucy in his embrace and kissed her.

Gajeel stood in the center of all this chaos with his jaw on the floor.

"Levy what have I done!" He exclaims.

"Well, it looks like you're the reason we're going to have a lot of new guild members being born soon!" Levy giggles.


	2. How to Show Her Your Love

**A/N: **Since y'all loved this one shot so much I decided to write a second part XD

**Warnings:** There is some extremely light smut in this part. Nothing anywhere near explicit but I'm just warning you anyway :)

* * *

Natsu managed to pull Lucy away from the commotion in the Guild Hall, and they both went into the library.

"Natsu." Lucy moaned then gasped as the dragon slayer claimed her mouth with his.

Their kisses were sloppy and a bit stiff since neither one of them had ever kissed someone before but Lucy didn't care, they'd get better at it, they just needed some time.

He pressed her back against a bookshelf and Lucy smiled as he held her waist and deepened their kiss. Then he began to unfasten his jacket and then he pulled it off, making Lucy's eyes go wide before he came back in to kiss her again. His hands began to wander her body more, and it made her lower belly tingle with excitement as his warm fingers trailed her skin.

She gasped when she felt the buttons on her blue backless top come undone and she looked into Natsu's eyes. They had darkened with lust.

"Natsu..." Lucy breathed softly.

Natsu smirked and lifted her left leg over his hip and held her close.

"Let's fuck Lucy." Natsu says but then Lucy places her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Wait." She says. "I don't want to do this yet."

Natsu lets her leg down and takes a step back to give her space.

"Okay, but why? You just said you wanted to have a baby with me. Did I do something wrong?" Natsu asks.

"Well...not really. I mean we both know each other well enough and the physical attraction is there but I guess I just don't want to move so fast you know? Like, I was hoping you'd at least take me out for dinner first." Lucy says and twirls a lock of her hair.

"Take you out for dinner, but it's just after lunch?" Natsu asks. "Are you hungry right now or something?"

"No." Lucy says patiently then sighs, realizing she's gonna have to spell it out for him.

"I meant like a date." She says and blushes.

"A date?" Natsu asks and blushes.

"Yeah. I want to spend a nice romantic evening with you before I lose my virginity to you." Lucy says.

"Romantic huh?" Natsu asks and scratches his chin. "Oh I've got it!"

He holds both of Lucy's arms and smiles brightly.

"You can watch me beat up Laxus!" Natsu suggests.

Lucy shook her head but couldn't help but smile from how adorably clueless Natsu was.

"I appreciate the suggestion but that's not exactly romantic Natsu." Lucy explains to him. "Maybe I should come up with the-"

"No." Natsu says and holds her shoulders.

"You're going to have our baby. You're already gonna be working hard. You shouldn't have to do this too. So I'm gonna give you the most romantic evening of your life! I owe it to you, for everything you have done and will do for us." Natsu says and gently rests his hand over her lower abdomen.

"Oh Natsu." Lucy says before kissing him.

"You're gonna love it I swear!" Natsu says before putting his jacket back on and running excitedly out of the library.

* * *

"You're gonna love it I swear?" Levy repeats as Lucy hands her a cup of tea.

They were currently in Levy's room at Fairy Hills. She had begun to move out of it but she had so many books it would take awhile until everything was moved into Gajeel's place.

"Is that really what he said to you?" Levy asks.

Lucy giggled and Levy took that as a yes.

"Oh no, something tells me this date that Natsu's planning for you isn't going to go well Lu-chan." Levy says and sips her tea.

Both of the girls laughed then stopped when they heard something fall down outside of the door. They turned and saw Juvia in the hallway through the open door standing over a rope ladder on the floor.

"Juvia?" Lucy asks and the water mage turns to her. "What do you need that rope ladder for?"

"None of your business love rival!" Juvia shouted back at her and quickly gathered up the rope in her arms.

"For the last time Juvia I am not your love rival! I literally have a date with Natsu tonight!" Lucy exclaims while Levy laughs and holds her hand over her baby bump.

Juvia's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really?" She exclaims.

Before Lucy could say anything else Juvia ran into Levy's room and hugged Lucy so tight she couldn't breath and Juvia squealed in excitement.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Juvia shouts. "Now that Juvia's love rival loves another man, Juvia doesn't need to worry about her stealing Gray-sama!"

Suddenly they heard some thumping upstairs. And then voices followed.

"Erza am I allowed to be here?" Jellal asks.

The three girls gasped as they recognized his voice.

"Relax, I'm the matron of the house. No one's going to object to you being here. Now get your clothes off." Erza says.

The three of them shrieked briefly before covering their mouths and blushing, hoping Erza didn't hear them.

As they heard the couple moving around upstairs followed by moans and kissing noises, Juvia gripped her rope ladder tighter and Lucy and Levy held hands. All three of them were staring up at the ceiling trying to trace Erza and Jellal's movements on the floor above them.

"Erza, I have to confess I'm not really too sure what I'm doing here." Jellal says.

"That's alright. I've read enough of Levy's books to know where to go from here." Erza says.

"That's it, I've gotta get out of here before I'm scarred for life!" Lucy says and runs out of Levy's room.

"Oh my, Levy just what kinds of books do you have?" Juvia asks.

"Mostly linguistics ones but I do have a few that are kind of racy that Erza likes to borrow..." Levy says with a blush and twiddles her thumbs.

"Do you think maybe Juvia could borrow one too?" Juvia asks shyly.

"I'm guessing this sudden interest is connected with that little stunt that you and Gray pulled in the guild hall earlier today and the rope ladder you've got there that may or may not be used to help your ice prince charming climb up your window?" Levy asks with a smirk.

"Maybe." Juvia says and wrings the knots of the ladder in her hands, her face red as a tomato.

* * *

Gajeel stood in the middle of the park and looked around. As he saw the citizens of Magnolia quietly milling about, minding their own business, he grew increasingly frustrated.

"Where the hell is Salamander and bunny girl!" He shouted, scaring some people. "Natsu said they'd be here half an hour ago."

"Perhaps they changed their minds." Panther Lily suggests. "I'm sure Lucy won't be too pleased when she finds out Natsu's idea for a date is coming here to watch him fight you."

"Yeah, she probably figured out what that idiot had in mind and is screaming at him right now, gihee." Gajeel snickers.

Then they both looked confused when they saw Happy fly towards them.

"Hey have you guys seen Natsu anywhere?" Happy asks them.

* * *

"I wonder what Salamder's up to in there?" Gajeel asks as he walks up the steps to Lucy's apartment.

"Who knows if he's even in there." Lily says.

"No he's definitely here. I can smell him." Gajeel says as he approaches the door.

He's about to open the door when Lily suddenly flies in front of him.

"Wait a minute Gajeel, what if Lucy's in there with him?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, so what? I'm just dropping by to ask them what gives." Gajeel says flatly.

"I know but we all saw them kissing in the guild hall earlier today. And if the two of them are alone together in the apartment then what if that means..."

"Means what?" Gajeel asks when Lily fails to finish his sentence.

"Well, since they're alone together, they might be doing something a bit more...intimate than kissing." Lily suggests and blushes.

Gajeel's face turns bright red and he sweat drops and shivers at the thought of catching sight of Natsu and Lucy at an inappropriate moment.

"Oooo if they are then we definitely have to bust them!" Happy says teasingly.

He readies himself to push open the door and Lily and Gajeel gasp.

"Wait Happy no!" They shout but it's too late.

Happy pushes the door open and it slams into the wall.

"Hello lovebirds-AAAAHHH!" Happy screams at the sight before him.

Gajeel and Lily hug themselves and scream while their eyes tear up when they see the position Natsu's in.

There he was, sitting on Lucy's couch, surrounded by stacks of books, and reading one.

"N-Natsu." Happy calls to him softly.

Natsu furrows his brows and looks up from the book then smiles softly when he sees Happy.

"Oh, hey Happy, what are you doing here?" Natsu asks.

"We came to find you because you were supposed to fight Gajeel in the park half an hour ago." Lily says.

"Yeah and I know you ain't a coward when comes to that stuff so I figured somethin' was up." Gajeel adds.

"Oh right! I just remembered! I'm sorry Gajeel, I was so into this book that I must have lost track of time." Natsu says and laughs.

While Natsu was laughing, his three friends were struck with fear from the sentence Natsu just said.

"Hey what the-" Natsu starts then grunts as Gajeel and Panther Lily in his battle mode grab him off the couch and pin him down on the ground.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You made me lose my place!" Natsu grunts underneath them.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Natsu!" Happy shouts and punches Natsu in the face.

"I'm right here you idiot!" Natsu barks at Happy.

"No you're not! There's no way the real Salamander would ever skip a fight for somethin' as dumb as a reading a book! He hates readin' and avoids it all costs!" Gajeel argues.

"Yeah I hate reading books but I'll do it for Lucy!" Natsu shouts before shoving Gajeel and Panther Lily off of him with flames coming off of his arms.

"What?" Happy asks.

"You're reading books for Lucy?" Lily asks after going back to his normal form.

"So is the punishment she came up with after you tried to take her on an awful date to watch me beat you down gihee?" Gajeel laughs.

"No, and I think we both know that I would have won that fight." Natsu boasts.

"Wanna bet?" Gajeel asks and raises his fist.

Natsu gets into a fighting stance but then Lily comes in-between them to diffuse the argument.

"So if Lucy isn't making you read these books, then why are you reading them?" Lily asks Natsu.

"Because I was about to go ask her to come to the park with me to watch me fight Gajeel but then Gramps caught up with me when I was looking for her at the Guildhall..."

* * *

_"Oh Natsu, It's a miracle to see that Lucy hasn't killed you for being so inconsiderate and stupid by asking her to bear your children in front of the entire guild!" Makarov said. _

_"Yeah she's cool with it! I'm actually about to go ask her out on a date now!" Natsu said. _

_"Oh how wonderful." Makarov said and teared up and sniffled. "I'm so happy that the two of you are in love and are taking your relationship further." _

_"Yeah. I was gonna ask her to watch me beat up Laxus, but she said that she didn't think that was a good idea and honestly she's right." Natsu laughed. _

_"Whoa Natsu, I never thought I'd see you mature this much!" Wakaba says and laughs from the table he was at with Macao._

_"Yeah, fighting Laxus was a dumb idea for a date. I'm mature enough now to admit there's a chance he could beat me. So that's why I'm gonna take her to watch me fight Gajeel instead! She's gonna really think I'm hot stuff once she sees me beat him up!" Natsu cheered. _

_Then Natsu got crushed by Makarov's giant hand. _

_"You complete imbecile, taking a girl to watch you beat someone up is not a date!" Makarov screamed at him. _

_"Well it's the only idea I've got! If watching me beat someone up isn't romantic then what the hell am I supposed to do!" Natsu barked back at him. _

_"Oh you hopeless child." Carla said and flew over to him. "Let me give you some advice since I doubt you'll get anything much better from these drunk morons." She said and glared at all the men in the guild who were watching. _

_"You know Lucy well by this point. She's your best friend. Think about something that she likes to do and then offer to do that with her. It's simple and there's no way of you being able to ruin it like you inevitably will if you're doing something she enjoys." Carla explained. _

_Suddenly a light bulb went off over Natsu's head. _

* * *

"And so then I came here to read some of Lucy's favorite books." Natsu says and gestures to the books. "I've heard her talk about how the stuff in them is 'so romantic' so I figured if I do something like the characters in her books do then I'll know what kind of romance she's lookin' for!"

He held up a book with a princess and a prince on the cover and gave his friends a goofy grin.

"Wow Natsu, that's actually a really good idea." Lily compliments.

"Thanks! I'm glad you guys can finally see I've got more than just flames and food on my brain." Natsu says proudly. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go take this cookbook, put a fire in the stove and make some food."

"Yep, that's the real Natsu alright." Happy says and smiles at him as he walks into the kitchen.

* * *

Lucy nervously rubbed her arm as she walked up the path towards Natsu and Happy's house, thinking about the message that Happy had given her earlier today from Natsu.

_"He wants me to come meet him at your house tonight?" Lucy asked. _

_"Yeah." Happy replied. "He said you don't have to wear anything fancy. Just whatever's comfortable. Oh and no need to worry about eating either, he's got that covered too!" _

Lucy smiled to herself as she thought about how much effort Natsu seemed to be making with this date. He must have something nice in mind since he said he was going to cook for her. Although, given his history when it comes to cooking meals, she'll probably end up with a pile of ashes on her plate instead of something edible. But then she froze and gasped when Natsu and Happy's house came into sight, and it was nothing like what she had been expecting.

The trees were decorated with lights, giving the space a romantic glow, and on her right there was a picnic blanket and a basket of food. But in front of her, stood Natsu, wearing his normal clothes, and a bouquet of flowers in his hand that he held out to her.

"Hey there Luce." He says and blushes. "What do you think?"

"Oh Natsu..." She says softly and blushes.

* * *

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia shouts as pure bliss overtook her and Gray grunted above her.

"Fuck Juvia you're so good!" Gray groans then shouts a moan as he finishes.

His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, one hand still gripping the headboard as he came down from his high. Then he rolled off of Juvia and laid beside her in her bed.

"So much for being quiet." Gray says hoarsely.

Juvia giggled and turned on her side to snuggle up against him.

"Juvia isn't allowed to have boys in her room since this is a girl's dormitory for the guild. Gray-sama is going to get Juvia in trouble if he can't keep quiet." Juvia explains and Gray chuckles.

"Hey, banging here was your idea. And I haven't been the only one making noise here either." He reminds her with a smirk.

Juvia blushed and giggled and ran her fingers along Gray's sweaty, heaving chest. Tracing the patterns of his scars, and the love-bites she left on him before moving up to his necklace.

"Have you thought of any baby names yet?" Juvia asks as she plays with the sword pendent on Gray's chest.

"I've been too busy trying to remember my own name throughout these past few rounds, much less think of names for anyone else." Gray says and runs one of his sweaty, calloused hands through Juvia's hair.

Juvia chuckled and sat up, swinging her leg over Gray's torso so she straddled him and sat down on his lower abdomen while pressing her hands on his chest to steady herself.

"Has Juvia been that good for Gray-sama?" She asks seductively and runs her fingers down his well-sculpted torso.

Gray let out a deep hum and ran his hands along her pale thighs and up her waist, tracing her curves with his hands.

"Juvia has been everything Gray-sama has ever wanted and more." Gray answers her.

Juvia chuckles again and raises her hips, preparing to take him inside of her once more but then Gray continues.

"You've always been. Even before we stripped naked and made love to try for a baby." Gray says. "And I'm sorry it took me so long to see that but I do now, and I want you to know that I'm not just using you or taking your love for granted Juvia. I love you just as much as you love me. I told you I wanted you to stay by my side and I meant it. Forever. So, just to make it official-"

Gray put his hands together and Juvia watched with rapt attention as he made something in-between his hands and she gasped when she saw a ring with a diamond-shaped ice crystal in the center.

"I want to make you my wife Juvia. Will you marry me?" He asks her.

"Yes!" Juvia exclaims before throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Yes! Yes of course! This is what Juvia has been dreaming of for so long!" Juvia exclaims before kissing him again, even harder.

Gray was gasping for air by the time Juvia released his lips and proceeded to delve into a romantic fantasy about the perfect wedding and even though Gray could barely understand what she was saying because she was talking so fast, he looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. Because she was, and he was going to protect that beautiful smile of hers from anything that could threaten it.

* * *

Lucy felt a warm feeling spread through her chest as she sat on the picnic blanket with Natsu. She couldn't believe how perfect everything was. The romantic atmosphere, the clear sky with a perfect view of the stars in the sky, and the delicious food that somehow wasn't even burned to a crisp.

"How could someone who knows nothing about romance do all of this?" Lucy asks her date.

"Hey give me some credit I'm not entirely clueless!" Natsu reorts. "I know what to do when it counts."

Lucy giggled and Natsu smiled at her.

"But to be completely honest, I went to your apartment while you were hanging out with Levy today and read some of those books that you like. I figured that if you liked the stuff in there then I should try to be like the guys in your book to be more romantic for you." Natsu says and smiles.

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy says and cups his cheek. "You don't have to be like them at all. I fell in love with you for who you are, destructiveness, denseness and everything that comes with it."

Natsu's eyes teared up a bit and he hugged her close to him and gave Lucy a big kiss on her cheek that made her laugh.

"Luce, when I first met you I thought you were the weirdest girl I've ever met and that you were annoying. And I still think both of those things about you sometimes, but now I've realized that I'm just as weird as you, and that makes you perfect to be my girl." Natsu says.

"Aw Natsu..." Lucy said and snuggled against his chest.

Everything felt all warm and fuzzy. Well, almost everything. A cold breeze blew past them and made Lucy shiver.

Natsu noticed and took off his scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Lucy's heart stopped and she looked up at him. Neither of them had to say anything, they knew each other well enough by now that the looks each of them had in their eyes said it all. But tonight was special, so they finally said to each other...

"I love you Lucy." Natsu says and Lucy smiles.

"I love you too Natsu." She says before Natsu presses his mouth to hers.

Lucy smiled in-between kisses as Natsu kissed her.

Then the kisses got deeper. Lucy's hand came up and cupped Natsu's neck, absentmindedly stroking the scar on his neck while they hummed against each other's mouths.

Then Lucy's lips pulled away from his and Natsu leaned forward, chasing her mouth before opening his eyes. He was about to ask why she had pulled away, when she stood up and held her hand out to him. The blush on her cheeks was fierce.

"Why don't we continue this inside?" Lucy suggests.

"Huh? Why do you wanna go inside? You can't see the stars in there." Natsu asks, clearly confused by what Lucy was asking of him.

Lucy blushed and looked at the ground shyly.

"I don't want to see the stars right now. What I want to see is you. Naked." She says softly.

It took a moment but then it finally clicked for him what Lucy was asking and Natsu quickly stood straight up, eyes wide and a tent in his pants.

"O-oh uh, okay? Are you sure Lucy, I thought you wanted to take things slow?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah so did I but then we started kissing and I realized that we've already been taking our relationship slow for far too long, I'm ready to speed things up if you are." Lucy says.

"Oh Lucy I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaims.

Lucy laughs as Natsu picks her up in his arms and holds her waist as she cups his face in her hands and kisses him.

She giggled and held his shoulders as he carried her inside and then shut and locked the door.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy walked together outside of Fairy Hills, Gajeel and Panther Lily carrying the last of her stacks of books.

"Hey so Lev, tell me again why you can't even carry one of these books?" Gajeel asks.

"Because I'm already busy carrying our darling children that you so kindly gave to me." She says with a smile, and a deathly glare from her eyes.

"Ah right of course, how could I forget about that, gihee." Gajeel says while a bead of sweat drips down his forehead.

Suddenly he notices something move out of the corner of his eye. He looks up at a window and sees Juvia in her nightgown running around excitedly while Gray stood there shirtless and watched her run around with a small smile on his face.

"Hey I thought this was a girls only dorm! What the hell is ice dick doing in Juvia's room!" Gajeel asks Levy with a frown on his face.

Levy smiled and giggled when she saw Gajeel growling at Gray in the window. She had forgotten how protective Gajeel was of Juvia. He didn't talk about it to too many people or show it often, but he actually cared about Juvia a lot. In Phantom Lord he saw how depressed she was and felt sorry for her. But then once they joined Fairy Tail and she was happy, Gajeel swore he would never let Juvia become depressed like the way she was again. Which is why he was so wary of Gray being so close to Juvia. He had only ever seen Gray reject Juvia and now all of a sudden he was spending time alone with her in her room? It seemed very suspicious.

Juvia ran past Gray again but this time Gray caught her arm and pulled her in close to him.

Gajeel and Panther Lily's jaws dropped to the ground, along with the books they were carrying when they saw Gray and Juvia kissing.

"What the hell!" Gajeel exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

Then he saw Juvia's hands grab Gray's belt and start to unbuckle it, while Gray pulled down one of the straps of her nightgown.

"Hey! Cut that out right now! You're not allowed to do that in there! Get off of Juvia!" Gajeel exclaims then runs back towards the door.

"I'm gonna arrest you Gray!" He shouts before disappearing inside.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for all the feedback on the first part! I had no idea my crack idea was gonna get so popular! So I hope you enjoyed this second part and if you want more, then give me some good comments on what you liked about this part and I'll write a part three as soon as I have time!


	3. The Guy's Protective Side's

**A/N: **So I stayed up until 3:30 am writing this because inspiration struck and I got comments asking for a part three, so I figured hey why not crank this thing out tonight so when I'm studying for my exam today I'll have your comments on this new chapter to look forward too! So please read and comment what you think to brighten my day while I study for my super hard test tomorrow! I'm also planning on writing a part four but I'll only do it if you guys comment on this part! Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

"Oh Gray-sama." Juvia moans as Gray's hands roam all over her body as he left love-bites on her neck.

His touch was as cold as ice, and it sent shivers down Juvia's spine, and ironically it also sent heat down to her core as well as his hands moved along her torso. She didn't know when or how he stripped down to his boxer-briefs, but she didn't quite care about the mechanics of his stripping habit at the moment. Not when her core throbbed at the sight of the prominent tent in his boxers and his strong, calloused hands hooked into the sides of her panties and began to pull them off while her legs rested over his shoulder.

"You know, now I appreciate the fact that you never wear pants." Gray says.

Juvia looks confused until Gray smirks.

"It makes it a lot quicker for me to get these out of the way so I can fuck you." He explains before pulling her panties off her feet and tossing them across the room.

"Oh Gray-sama you're so vulgar!" Juvia exclaims.

Gray smiles at her and settles himself between her legs.

But little did they know that Gajeel had reached their door and had opened it just in time for Juvia's panties to hit him in the face. He pulled his head back into the hallway, and pulled the fabric off of his face which turned bright red once he saw that they were Juvia's panties and then he went to try to open the door again but the chain stopped him from getting in all the way.

"Hey ice dick! Get off of Juvia right now and come out here and explain yourself!" Gajeel shouted at him.

Gray and Juvia immediately halted their activities and blushed.

"Gajeel!" They both exclaim.

They heard him banging against the door so they quickly scrambled to fix their clothes and make themselves look decent. However, Juvia was unable to find her panties.

Gajeel broke the door down and walked right up to Gray who had just finished pulling up his pants and was now frowning at the dragon slayer in front of him.

"You listen here ice prick." Gajeel says and presses his finger on Gray's chest.

"I know what you're doing here and it ain't good for her! You break her heart, I'll break your face."

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia will beat you to a pulp if you damage Gray-sama's face!" Juvia shouts at Gajeel.

Gray smirked as the dragon slayer's stern face softened and his cheeks reddened. Then he doubled over in pain as Gajeel turned his fist into iron and punched him in the gut.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaims and rushes to his side.

She knelt down and held his arm, looking over him with concern.

"I'm fine Juvia." Gray says weakly with his hand over his stomach.

"What was that for Gajeel!" Levy shouts, now cross with Gajeel.

"That was for him taking advantage of Juvia!" Gajeel answers.

"Gray-sama would never take advantage of Juvia!" Juvia retorts and stands up to face Gajeel.

"He asked Juvia to marry him!"

Gajeel looked at the ring on Juvia's finger and gulped.

"Juvia's going to be his wife! We're going to spend the rest of our lives together and have children and live happily ever after!" Juvia explains.

"Oh..." He says softly.

He rushed to conclusions and made a big mistake. He held out his hand to Gray and helped him stand up.

"I'm sorry about that Gray. I just didn't want to think of you taking advantage of Juvia. I was just a little surprised to see you up here bein' all lovey dovey when you barely gave her a lick of attention until today. Made me assume some stuff about the two of ya. And I still don't think you guys are really that great together but as long as she's happy I guess I can live with it." Gajeel explains.

"I understand." Gray says and gives him a fake smile.

"Thanks for the blessing, even though I don't think I needed it."

"Juvia, I'm having the girls over at Gajeel and I's tomorrow. Would you like to come join us?" Levy quickly interjects before Gajeel can start a fight with Gray.

"Yes that sounds great!" Juvia exclaims.

"It'll be the perfect chance for Juvia to show off her ring and tell everyone the good news!"

Once Gajeel and Levy left, Gray shut the door and stayed there, facing away from Juvia.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia says worriedly when she notices Gray lost in thought.

Gray stood up with a frown on his face.

"Maybe Gajeel's right. Maybe us being together isn't a good idea." He says.

Juvia felt like a dagger went right through her heart.

"What are you talking about? You just said you loved me!" Juvia exclaims.

Gray looks away from her so he doesn't have to see the tears in her eyes.

"And I do, but..." He starts then trails off.

"Then tell Juvia why right now!" Juvia exclaims and runs in front of him.

Gray looks at her and his jaw sets as he sits back down on the bed.

"It's because Gajeel hit me..." Gray says.

"So it's his fault you want to break up with Juvia! Oh Juvia's going to kill him now-" Juvia growls.

"No Juvia it's not him it's me. I want to break up because I couldn't stop Gajeel from hitting me." Gray explains.

"Juvia doesn't understand." Juvia says.

Gray looks down in-between his legs before explaining.

"I swore that before I got together with you that I would become a man who can protect you. If I couldn't stop Gajeel from hitting me out of nowhere like that, then how could I stop someone who would try to hit you without warning. Or worse. Juvia, when I was a kid I saw my father die and it was one of the worst things I ever saw in my entire life. It still haunts me to this day. I don't want our kids to go through that too because their father wasn't strong enough to protect them or himself." Gray says.

Juvia came and knelt in-between his legs before holding Gray's hands.

"Gray-sama, you don't have to protect us on your own, we're partners now, we'll protect our children together as a mother and father should." Juvia says.

"But what if we get attacked while you're pregnant?" Gray asks.

"It'll be too dangerous for the baby for you to fight too, I'll have to protect you both and if I can't and something happened to the two of you I'd never move on from it!" Gray exclaims before Juvia cuts him off with a kiss.

"You're stronger than you think you are Gray-sama. Juvia believes you can protect her and the baby you'll put inside her." Juvia says and places his hand over her womb.

"I love you Juvia." Gray says.

"So much more than I've ever told you."

"Juvia loves you too, much more than she can express with words Gray-sama." Juvia says and they kiss again.

* * *

The fire crackled as Lucy laid on her side in Natsu's hammock, completely naked and trying to catch her breath as was he, as he laid next to her, equally naked, and looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, which she was.

Lucy's cheeks were still flushed and she shyly held the blanket up over her chest, feeling shy about him seeing her breasts, despite the fact that he had just seen all of her a few minutes ago, bare and shamelessly spread out for him on the carpet in front of the fireplace as they lost their virginities together.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu asks her softly after a few moments.

"I wasn't too rough with you was I?" He asks.

"No you were fine Natsu." Lucy says.

She smiles and cups his cheek in her hand.

"You didn't hurt me, if that's what you were worried about." Lucy says.

"I was a bit worried about that." Natsu says then smirks.

"But now I'm happy because now I know that all of that screamin' was because you liked it."

Lucy yelped in surprise and hid her face under her blanket even more to hide the furious blush on her cheeks. Natsu laughed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Why do you seem so shy Lucy?" He asks her.

"Did I upset you somehow?"

"No, Natsu you haven't done anything wrong tonight, you were perfect as surprising as that may be." Lucy says and smiles at him.

Natsu snickers before looking at her lustfully.

"You've forgotten that I grew up in a bar Luce. You know how pervy the older guys are. Even before I hit puberty they told me all sorts of things about what they do to women and where they like to be touched." Natsu explains.

Lucy gasps as Natsu grabs one of her breasts under the blanket and begins to squeeze it. She moans as he fondles it in just the way she liked before letting out an airy sigh of pleasure as he attached his mouth to her neck and began to suck a hickey onto it.

"I wasn't expecting you to know so much more about this than I was." Lucy explains in an airy voice as Natsu's touches made her head feel lighter.

"It makes me worried that I might not be enough for you though." She continues and Natsu halts his actions and looks up at her worried expression.

"If you know more about sex than me, then I must have bored you tonight. Perhaps you'd be more compatible with a girl whose got more experience than I do." Lucy says sadly.

"Lucy." He says softly and brings his head up to face hers.

"I never get bored when I'm with you, and I certainly wasn't bored tonight. I mean look at you, who would get bored while they're making love to the sexiest woman in Fiore." Natsu compliments and Lucy blushes as he kisses her cheek.

"And honestly, I was worried that you'd get bored with me, seeing as how I don't know anything about a romantic relationship and I always seem to upset you somehow if I say or do anything nice for ya'." Natsu admits and looks away from her.

"Then I guess we can both learn from each other then." Lucy says and snuggles closer to Natsu.

"We'll fill the gaps for each other to make our relationship whole."

"You're the perfect girl for me Lucy. I mean it. I'll never love anyone else like I love you." Natsu says.

"And you're the dragon that turned out to be my Prince Charming. I love you Natsu, now and always." Lucy says.

Their faces were close enough that their noses crossed, and as they looked into each other's eyes there was nothing but love and longing in their gaze. Then they both brought their lips together and began to kiss again.

* * *

Lucy hummed a little tune with herself and Plue as they walked along a cobblestone path in the woods that led to Levy and Gajeel's house. When they entered the clearing it was in, the first thing Lucy saw was Gajeel and Lily doing some sort of construction work.

"Hey bunny girl!" Gajeel calls to her.

"What are ya doin' here? Salamander didn't come with ya did he?"

"No it's just me and Plue." Lucy says with a smile.

"Puun-puun!" Plue says and waves.

"We came by to drop off some berries that grow by Natsu and Happy's house. I thought you and Levy would like some fresh fruit." Lucy explains and hands him the basket.

"These berries aren't poisonous are they?" Gajeel asks.

"What! No! Of course not, why would I want to poison my best friend and her boyfriend?" Lucy asks.

"So that you and Salamander can have kids before us and have them start training because they'll be older so they'll be the strongest in the guild!" Gajeel explains.

"If you think I really care about that dumb baby race you boys started out of your own delusions then you've lost your mind. Besides, I'm not even pregnant anyway!" Lucy reminds him.

She gasps when Gajeel leans in close to her and sniffs her.

"Nope. Yer not pregnant." He says and leans back.

"But even if ya were, I wouldn't be able to smell it on you until about two weeks or so anyway." Gajeel says and turns back to what he was working on.

Lucy placed her hand over her womb thoughtfully as she pondered the possibility that Natsu might have gotten her pregnant last night.

"Alright, now the crib's all done!" Gajeel says proudly.

He turned around to show Lucy and she yelped and Plue jumped into her arms in fear when they saw that haphazardly slapped together pieces of shrapnel that looked more like a bed of nails than a baby's bed.

"What do ya think? Ain't it great! The kids'll sleep safe and sound in this thing. It's made entirely out of iron so there's no way they'll be able to fall out or move the bars!" Gajeel says.

_And I'm sure the iron from their blood when they poke themselves on all of those jagged edges will only reinforce it._ Lucy thought to herself.

"Lu-chan you're here!" Levy exclaims.

Lucy turned to see Levy walk towards her and give her a hug.

"Hey Levy, I'm sorry I'm late." Lucy apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. The girls and I just finished making lunch. Juvia isn't even here yet. I bet she and Gray are still occupied." Levy says.

She giggles when she notices Gajeel tense at the mention of Gray and Juvia's recent development in their relationship.

"What's this?" Levy asks, looking at the crib.

"It's what our babies are gonna sleep in!" Gajeel tells her.

Levy's eyes went wide and she placed both of her hands over her swollen belly as if to protect her children from the death trap that their father had created for them. She looked at Lily and he mouthed:"play along".

"Oh." She says softly and forces a grin.

"Well it's certainly something darling. Let's talk about it later."

She then quickly rushed Lucy inside to avoid having a difficult conversation with Gajeel about saving money by building the household furniture himself.

* * *

Lucy loved spending time with the girls in Fairy Tail. Whether it was in the bath house or at Fairy Hills, it was nice to take a break from the rowdy boys and just enjoy each other's company. And gossip of course. And since Lucy had her first date with Natsu last night, she was the topic of brunch.

"What did he do?" Mira asks eagerly.

"He didn't drag you to watch him beat somebody up did he?" Bisca asks.

"No, that's what he wanted to do at first but I told him not to do that." Lucy explains.

"So then what did he do?" Wendy asks.

"Did he do something romantic?"

"Actually, yeah he did. He set up this delicious picnic under the stars in his yard. We ate and he listened to me tell him about the different constellations and then we went back inside and-"

"He proposed!" Juvia exclaims as she bursts through Levy's front door.

"Congratulations Juvia!" All the girls cheer.

Then Carla flew over to a banner on the wall and unfurled it to reveal a sign that said the same thing with wedding themed decorations on it.

Juvia was stunned.

"Levy, did you organize this party for me?" Juvia asks.

"Yep! I wanted to do something to celebrate you and Gray's engagement so I got all the girls together to throw you a party! Congratulations!" Levy says.

"You're all too kind!" Juvia exclaims then starts to cry tears of joy that almost flooded the whole first floor of the house.

* * *

Juvia enjoyed her party a lot. It was a whole hour where she got to gush about her relationship with Gray, and for the first time, it wasn't all just a fantasy in her head. It really happened! Gray proposed to her! She had a ring made out of ice to prove it too.

"It's a beautiful ring." Erza says.

"Thank you Erza. I'm sure Jellal will get you one that's just as beautiful." Juvia says.

At the mention of Jellal possibly proposing to her, Erza's face turned as red as her hair and she delved into a little fantasy of her own.

"You'd better be careful with that ring. If Natsu's flames get too close it could melt off." Lucy warns her.

"And why would Natsu's magic be used to melt the ring that Gray-sama gave to Juvia? Does Juvia's love-rival have some sort of plan to break us up so that she can have Gray-sama andNatsu!" Juvia growls.

"No no no! Juvia for the last time I am not in love with Gray at all I love Natsu! But you know how those two fight, all I'm saying is that maybe don't stand so close to Gray when that's happening or else that beautiful ring will melt." Lucy explains.

"Well all Juvia is saying is that a blonde bimbo like you should at least be able to hold down her man!" Juvia retorts.

"Ha ha! I'm sure she did that when she slept at Natsu's place last night!" Cana says and Wendy covers her ears and ducks her head under the table.

Lucy frowned. She should have known that Cana would say something like that, especially when she's drunk.

"Wait you mean you didn't go home after your date with Natsu last night?" Erza asks, suddenly intrigued.

"Who says I didn't?" Lucy chuckles.

"I did! I stopped by your place last night and slept there until morning and you never came back." Cana explains.

_Dammit._ Lucy thought.

"Wait so does that mean you and Natsu..." Levy starts.

All of the girls gasped and Lucy blushed. She already knew where this conversation was heading and she didn't like it. If she told them the truth and said yes then she'd be assaulted with inappropriate questions about how she and Natsu lost their virginities together. She wasn't even entirely sure of what to make of what they did last night. It was good, no doubt but, now she was worried that the girls might make fun of her and she'd discover that it actually sucked!

"No! We didn't. I told him I wanted to take things slow and he was fine with that. But I was tired so he offered to let me stay the night at his place." Lucy half-lies.

"Awwww." All the girls say and Lucy exhaled in relief that they bought it.

"Natsu really is such a sweet guy. And he loves you so much. I wouldn't be surprised if the next time you see him he's down on one knee." Lisanna says.

"Oh yeah right." Lucy says sarcastically.

She hears a knock on the door and decides to go answer it to end the ridiculous conversation.

"You girls expect way too much of Natsu, you have no idea what he's really like. I bet you all think that as soon as I open this door I'm gonna find him there on one knee ready to pop the question, well let me tell you, it's gonna take that man years to get his head on straight enough to do that!"

Lucy opens the door, and then screams and jumps back when that's exactly what she sees.

All of the other girls gasp in surprise, a new air of excitement hanging over them when they see Natsu in the doorway, on one knee, smiling at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, I've got something to ask you." Natsu says.

Lucy's face went pale and her heart pounded. _Holy shit is this really happening!?_ She screams in her head.

The girls behind her all let out little yelps of excitement from the huge milestone they'd all been waiting for.

"Y-you d-do?" Lucy stammers, unsure if she should be overjoyed or terrified of the question Natsu was about to ask her.

I mean, on one hand she should be happy. If he wanted to have and raise kids with her then she would expect that he'd want to put a ring on it but she never thought it would actually happen, nor was she entirely sure that she wanted it to.

Natsu holds something up in his fingers and Lucy stopped breathing when she saw it was shining in the sun and on top of a ring.

_Holy crap this is really happening! He's gonna propose to me! He wants me to marry him and become Mrs. Lucy Dragneel!_ She shouts in her head.

"After I knocked on the door I saw this shiny earring on the ground and I knelt down to pick it up and it looks just like yours, did you lose one?" Natsu asks.

All of the girls fell over in disappointment and Lucy let out a sigh that was both out of disappointment and relief.

Lucy felt both of her ear lobes and smiled.

"Yeah Natsu I did lose an earring, thank you for finding it." Lucy says and takes it from him.

"No problem." Natsu says as she puts it back on.

"So wanna head back to my place or yours to screw around again?"

Lucy stiffened in fear when he asked that question, and all of the girls sat up in surprise.

"WHAT?!" They collectively shouted.

"Did I just hear that right? Did Natsu invite Lucy to have intercourse with him, again?" Juvia asks.

"You know what that means ladies!" Cana shouts and Wendy runs away with Carla to get out of earshot.

"Oh my gosh she did fuck Natsu last night!" Bisca exclaims.

Lucy's face turned bright red as all of the girls freaked out and gave her congratulations on losing her virginity.

"Oh come on we all saw how Lucy reacted when we asked her if she slept with Natsu last night!" Cana slurs while holding her wine bottle.

"I doubt she did anything other than lie there with her legs open while Natsu did all the work!"

All of the girls laughed and Lucy looked away in shame and embarrassment as a few of them agreed with Cana.

Natsu looked to see Lucy's reaction to what Cana said and his heart seized in his chest when he saw how sad Lucy looked, and whenever he saw her look like that, his fire would burn through his veins and a few flames started to flicker on his fist, ready to take down whatever was making the girl he loved so upset. But he wouldn't strike this time, because he grew up with these girls and they were his and Lucy's friends, he'd never use his magic on them or wish to harm them, even though they were about to make Lucy cry, an act that would be unforgivable if it was anyone else other than his guild mates.

"Hey shut up!" Natsu shouts at them.

Their taunting immediately stopped and Lucy looked up at Natsu in surprise, her eyes sparkling with tears that had threatened to fall. Was Natsu defending her?

"That's not funny! Can't you see you're making Lucy upset!" He continues.

The girls look and see how Lucy was looking sad.

"Oh my gosh, Lu-chan did we really make you upset?" Levy asks.

Lucy doesn't say anything but she does nod a bit.

All of the girls gasped and went and hugged her and apologized too.

Natsu smiled once he saw Lucy smiling, he could relax now that he knew that Lucy was happy.

* * *

As they walked home from Levy's house Lucy held his hand and pressed herself close to him which confused Natsu.

"Any particular reason you're leanin' on me like this? Are your legs botherin' you or somethin'? Do you want me to carry you?" Natsu offers.

"No I'm fine. I just want to be close to you, that's all." Lucy says and places her hand on his bicep.

Natsu smiled at her and they continued to walk in silence for a bit.

"Thank you." Lucy says, breaking the silence.

"Thank you?" Natsu asks. "For what?"

"For standing up for me back at Levy and Gajeel's." Lucy clarifies.

"Oh that? That was nothing really. I just don't like seeing you sad so I wanted to make them stop. They're our friends, so I knew they'd understand if I pointed out how you felt to 'em." Natsu says.

Suddenly Lucy stepped in front of him and Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as Lucy pulled on his scarf and brought his lips down to hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips to pull her closer before they parted.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"For being a good boyfriend. I know I might act like I'm mad at you a lot for the dumb stuff you do but, it's little things like what you did back there that remind me how much you care about me and why I fell in love with you. So thank you, for being such a sweet guy." Lucy explains.

"And thank you, for giving your heart to me. I swear I'll protect it no matter what." Natsu says and they kiss again.

"Wanna go have sex again?" Natsu asks her once they part.

"Again? Where?" Lucy asks.

"How about right here?" Natsu asks and chuckles.

"Right here in the woods! Out in the open? No way! You're outta your mind!" Lucy shouts at him.

"We're not exactly out in the open and there's no one around." Natsu reminds her.

"Well, you do have a point there." Lucy says.

Natsu grins before kissing her and undoing the sash on her skirt.

"Wait! What if one of those creepy Forest Vulcans finds us! They're girl-crazy enough on their own, imagine what one would do if it saw me naked!" Lucy exclaims.

"We'd never find out because I'd burn it's fur off before it could lay eyes on you." Natsu reassures her.

"I've always protected you Lucy, as long as you're with me I won't let anything hurt you I swear." Natsu promises.

"Oh okay then. Let's do this quick." Lucy says and she and Natsu begin to undress each other.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed! Remember to comment if you want a part 4!


	4. Home for the Holidays

On a cold winter morning in Magnolia, Lucy was in her apartment, humming to herself as she placed her soap and shampoo by the side of her bathtub and began to run the water. Then she came back into her bedroom and began to unbutton her top.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu and Happy casually greet her from her bed.

Lucy screamed and pulled her top shut over her chest. Then she frowned when she saw that her bedroom window was wide open.

"Natsu what the hell! I gave you a key so that you could use the door not climb in through my window like a perverted stalker or a burglar!" Lucy complains.

"Oh yeah." Natsu says.

He feels around in his pockets and pulls out the key.

"I'm just so used to coming in through the window I must have forgotten about the key and just broken in out of habit." Natsu laughs.

Lucy sighs and blushes.

"I should have known that this would happen. You always seem to barge in on me while I'm changing after all..." She whines with a teasing lilt to her voice that Natsu picks up on.

He blushes when he notices her tugging on the open ends of her top, teasingly revealing her cleavage while her pretty doe eyes darkened with lust.

Happy felt the change in the atmosphere and immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, I know you two are a thing now but I don't need to know what kind of kinky roleplay you're into!" He says and flies back out the window.

"There's nothing kinky about thi-" Lucy starts then gets cut off and gasps as Natsu suddenly pins her against her dresser.

"So you knew I was coming eh? Is that why you drew a bath?" He asks in a low tone.

"Yeah. Would you care to join me?" Lucy offers seductively.

* * *

After taking a nice relaxing bath together where they cleaned each other off among other activities, and then made their way to the guild hall like they did every day since they got together.

It had been a few months since that fateful day that the "baby race" started at the guild and by now most people had forgotten about it entirely. They were just happy that the couples that they knew were destined to be together had finally gotten together, there wasn't a big rush for anyone to get pregnant yet. Lucy for one was fine with that. She and Natsu were still getting used to this new chapter in their relationship, adding a baby to the mix would be too much right now. Besides, Levy was going to be due to have her twins any time this month, and Gray and Juvia were having their wedding the day before Christmas Eve. There was already so much celebration going on, Lucy didn't want to steal her friend's spotlight, nor the Holiday's.

Yep. It was that time of year again, and as the first snow fell on Magnolia, everyone in the guild was busy setting up decorations inside and Erza was meticulously dictating every aspect of it.

"Put in more effort everyone! These decorations need to be perfect this year since we'll not only be celebrating the Holidays, but a Fairy Tail wedding!" Erza declares and everyone cheers.

Juvia's face lit up when she heard everyone cheering.

"Did you hear that Gray-sama? They're so happy for us!" Juvia exclaims and throws her arms around her fiancé in a tight hug.

At first Gray frowned at Juvia for being so affectionate like this, but then he saw how happy she looked and couldn't help but smile and hug her back.

"Yeah they are. But I doubt they're happier than I am to get to have you as my wife." Gray tells her.

"Aw Gray-sama, Juvia is really happy too!" She says and then they kiss each other.

Erza watched them hugging each other and felt a pang of jealousy. Jellal was away for the week, so seeing Gray and Juvia get so cozy with each other was a bit irritating but hey, at least it wasn't every couple right? Suddenly she turned her head towards Levy when she heard her laugh.

Asuka was laughing too, because she had just shot mistletoe onto Gajeel's forehead and he was very unamused.

"Hey this ain't funny you little brat!" Gajeel growls at her.

"Gajeel don't talk to her like that, she's just a little kid. You wouldn't yell at one of our kids like that would you?" Levy asks and rubs her swollen belly.

Gajeel quickly realizes his mistake and then flashes a big grin at Asuka while patting her on the head.

"No of course not. Children are the most precious things in the world gihee." He says.

"That's funny, but now you have to kiss Levy since she's under the mistletoe!" Asuka says and laughs.

"Gihee. That's no problem for me." Gajeel says and then leans down and plants one on Levy.

Now Erza was starting to get a little ticked off and she growled.

Lucy was on a ladder setting up garland on the balcony. While she was working she heard a commotion below her as a bunch of the older men in the guild who had had a little too much to drink were fighting over who got to hold the ladder for her.

"Hey cut it out you perverts! You're gonna make me fall!" Lucy shouts at them.

Natsu came over after hearing the commotion.

"Why are you calling them perverts? They just want to hold the ladder for you so you don't fall." Natsu says.

"Natsu, they want to hold the ladder so that they can look up my skirt!" Lucy shouts at her clueless boyfriend.

As soon as he hears that his demeanor changes and he growls at the older men who dared to creep on Lucy.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouts and all the drunk men scream as his flaming fist comes hurtling towards them.

"Wait Natsu be careful you're gonna break the ladder-AH!" Lucy shouts as the ladder breaks from Natsu's attack and she falls.

She expected to hit the floor but she didn't. Natsu caught her in his arms and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Luce, I'm always here to catch you when you fall." Natsu says.

Lucy blushes and looks at him lovingly.

"You too Natsu." She says and then they both kiss.

Erza was now fully enraged with jealousy and her fist clenched around the railing for the balcony and cracked it.

"Whoa Erza's really mad!" Jet exclaims.

"Everyone look out!" Droy shouts and ducks for cover under a table.

Lucy and Levy noticed how angry she looked and then left their boys and quickly walked towards the guild's exit.

"Hey Levy, do you think now would be a good time to do our Christmas shopping?" Lucy asks nervously.

"Yep! Definitely!" Levy agrees.

* * *

Lucy and Levy walked through the streets of Magnolia and looked for gifts to get for their friends in the guild. They also pointed out things that they would want for themselves. Lucy didn't see anything she was dying to get in the market though. But the one Christmas gift she did want was for Natsu to get down on one knee for her with a ring in his hand and a four-word question on his lips. She was pulled from her thoughts as Levy shivered beside her and held her coat tighter to herself, the buttons were strained over her large baby bump. Lucy pulled a shawl out from her bag and wrapped it around Levy's shoulders.

"I hope Gajeel got you a warmer jacket for Christmas." Lucy says as she rubs her best friends shoulders to get her warmed up.

"Don't tempt him or else he'll probably make it himself out of iron." Levy jokes and the two girls laugh.

"He's still determined to build your whole house out of iron isn't he?" Lucy asks.

"No, I was able to talk him out of that." Levy laughs.

"I reminded him that if the whole house was iron then he'd be tempted to eat the place all the time and he wouldn't be able to because it would be made from his own magic so it would be like torture for him. So he's toned down on the home projects for now. Although he does seem to be busy doing something with Natsu lately." Levy says.

"Yeah I've noticed. I tried to ask Natsu what's going on but every time I bring it up he gets nervous and tries to redirect the conversation to something else. Do you know what he's been up to with Gajeel?" Lucy asks.

"I haven't got the slightest clue. Gajeel's been just as secretive. But I don't think it's anything to worry about, because whenever I ask him he laughs before telling me that it's a secret he can't tell me about because if I know then I'll tell you." Levy admits.

Lucy looks down and crosses her arms to keep them closer to her warm body inside her pink jacket as a cold breeze blew by.

"Whatever it is, I guess it's clear that it's something he really doesn't want me to know about." Lucy says.

"Puu-puun." Plue says.

The girls turn and see Plue dancing around as the snowflakes fall around him.

"I'm surprised Plue isn't shivering right now. He looks like he's always cold, I'd imagine he'd be freezing right now." Levy says and holds her shawl tighter to herself.

"He doesn't shiver from the cold, just when he's nervous. He's actually rather fond of the cold weather to be honest, that's why he's so happy right now." Lucy says and giggles as Plue stands in place and shakes his hips before jumping up and cheering with joy.

"There you girls are!" A loud voice shouts, scaring Plue and making him scream and jump into Lucy's arms where he began to shiver.

The girls turned to see Cana standing there, stumbling slightly as she approached them, an open bottle of some sort of liquor in her hand.

"Cana what are you doing drunk out here? The ground is slippery because of the snow, you could fall and hurt yourself!" Levy warns.

"I'm getting drunk to celebrate the first snow of the season!" Cana slurs before taking another large swig of her drink, finishing the bottle and tossing it into the alley where they heard it shatter.

"Besides, being out here is worth the risk because there's something going on at the guild hall you girls have got to see!" Cana exclaims.

Cana lunged forward and grabbed both of their wrists and tugging them forward with surprising ease and then took off down the street with both of the girls struggling to keep up.

"Cana what are you doing?" Lucy exclaims as the card mage dragged her through the street towards the guildhall by her wrist while Plue flew behind Lucy like a kite as she held his hand.

"Yeah, ouch Cana! You're being a bit rough." Levy says as Cana dragged her along by the wrist with her other hand.

"You should be more careful with a pregnant lady." Levy reminds her.

"Relax Levy, I'm grabbing your wrist not your uterus, and besides, for all we know, Lucy could be expecting too by now since she and Natsu are spending every night together." Cana says suggestively and looks at Lucy.

She blushed and looked away from her.

"Just because we're sharing a bed doesn't mean we're having sex every night!" Lucy retorts.

"So you admit you've done it more than once!" Cana replies.

Lucy yelped when she realized what she just revealed and Cana laughed heartily and Levy giggled.

"So what's going on at the guild that's so important that you pulled us away from our Holliday shopping?" Lucy asks grumpily to direct the conversation away from her sex life.

"Heh. We're here now so see for yourself." Cana says and lets go of them once they enter the doors of the guild hall.

What the girls saw inside was nothing out of the ordinary. Just the boys being rowdy and fighting each other as usual. But then when they heard what they were saying, they understood why Cana wanted them to come down there so quickly.

"Lucy is ten times sexier than Juvia!" Natsu exclaims and throws a fireball at Gray.

Gray blocked it with an ice shield that shattered when the fire hit it and then smirked at Natsu.

"Oh yeah, then how come Juvia won the Miss Fiore contest in Sorcerer Weekly and not Lucy!" Gray retorts.

"Yeah! You tell him darling!" Juvia cheers.

"Juvia loves hearing you say how much you prefer her over that blonde bimbo."

Levy and Cana snickered and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, that contest means absolutely nothing to me. In my eyes there's nothing in this whole world that's more beautiful than Lucy!" Natsu shouts back at Gray.

Lucy blushed from the compliment.

"Oh wow...I can't believe he really thinks of me like that." She whispers, touched by his words.

"Besides, Lucy's boobs are way bigger than Juvia's!" Natsu adds and Lucy's heartfelt feelings go away as quickly as they came.

"And now I can believe it." She deadpans.

"Well then you need to get your eyes checked because Juvia's rack is ten times better than Lucy's!" Gray shouts at Natsu.

"Hey don't use my numbers against me!" Natsu shouts.

"Does that flame brain of yours even know how to multiply by ten!" Gray retorts.

"Of course it does, that's why I'm gonna punch you ten times harder than I did last time!" Natsu shouts and throws a flaming punch at Gray.

He lands the hit and Gray hits a table while Natsu smiles proudly as he stands over him while Juvia helps him sit up and regain his bearings.

"You two are fightin' over nothin'. Levy's the sexiest girl that ever existed, and you two boneheads are too dumb to see it." Gajeel says from the table next to them and drinks his beer.

Natsu and Gray snickered behind him.

"The problem isn't that we're dumb." Natsu says and both he and Gray snicker again.

"The problem is that you'd need a magnifying glass if you wanted to see her chest."

The boys erupted into a fit of laughter and a vein bulged out of Gajeel's forehead.

Levy gasps and her face turns red from embarrassment while she crosses her arms over her chest and Plue comfortingly pats her shoulder from where he was standing on the balcony.

"Forget her chest Natsu, you'd need a microscope just to see her at all!" Gray adds and the two of them laugh harder.

"And Gajeel's such a big guy, how do you think he even fits inside of her?" Natsu jokes.

"Well she's pregnant so he must have managed to squeeze it in there somehow." Gray snickers.

Then they stopped laughing when Gajeel picked them both up by the collars of their jackets.

"You two don't need to worry about how well I fit inside of Levy. You should be more worried about how yer gonna fit inside the wall!" Gajeel shouts and tosses them both into a wall with a loud crash.

Gray and Natsu groaned and fell out of the wall.

As Natsu regained his senses he noticed that some of the men in the guild were snickering and pointing at him and Gray while the girls looked annoyed and unimpressed.

"Hey Gray, why's everyone laughing at us?" Natsu asks gruffly.

"They're not laughing at us." Gray answers.

Natsu looked confused but then Gray pointed to the wall and Natsu caught himself before he burst out laughing when he saw that the craters that he and Gray made in the wall greatly resembled a woman's chest.

The two mages looked at each other before laughing hysterically and slinging their arms around each other's shoulders.

"I guess now we know who the biggest pair of boobs in the guild are!" Happy teases before falling over from laughing.

"What a mature response." Carla says in an unamused tone but still cracks a small smile when Happy's not looking.

"Huge boobs are so manly!" Elfman shouts.

"You callin' Levy a man Elfman?" Gajeel growls.

"Uh no. I mean, I don't think so." Elfman says and scratches his head.

"I mean her boobs are pretty small aren't they?"

"Well, they were but now they're bigger." Gajeel says and blushes.

"Whoa wait she made them bigger!" Gray exclaims and looks at Gajeel curiously.

"Can girls just make them grow or shrink whenever they want like Brandish's magic or something?" Natsu asks curiously.

"No you idiots it's because of the babies!" Gajeel roars at them.

"They get bigger because of the milk her body's gonna make to feed them with because of hormones or some crap like that, I don't remember." Gajeel explains while blushing and scratching his head.

Carla rolled her eyes in annoyance before quirking an eyebrow when she noticed that Juvia was feeling her chest.

"Why are you doing that in public woman?!" Carla barks at her and Juvia blushes and puts her hands down at her sides and pretending that nothing happened.

"Well pregnant or not Lucy's still got the best rack in the guild!" Natsu claims while giving Gray a challenging look.

"In your dreams flame brain, Juvia's are way better and you know it!" Gray argues.

Both of them press their foreheads together and growl before Mira interjects.

"Both of you are so silly. If you want to know which one of them has a bigger chest then just go by their cup sizes." Mira says cheerily.

"Why is she encouraging them?" Lucy sighs and presses her palm against her forehead.

"Cup size?" Natsu asks.

"You mean I'm supposed to shove different sized cups onto one of her boobs and see to see which one fits or not?"

Lucy groaned and Cana and Levy giggled.

"No you idiot!" Gray says and smacks him in the back of the head.

"She's talking about her bra. The part that holds her boobs."

"Oh that makes more sense. So then do you know what size Juvia is?" Natsu asks.

"No. When I'm taking Juvia's bra off I'm not checking to see what size it is, I just want to get it out of the way to get at what was inside of it." Gray says matter of factly.

A few of the guys in the guild cheered for Gray and a few of them gave wolf whistles too.

"Oh Gray-sama you're so vulgar!" Juvia exclaims happily with hearts in her eyes.

"I can't even get Lucy's bra off. It's too complicated and it takes too long so I just rip it off instead. But Lucy doesn't seem to mind." Natsu says.

Everyone gasps and Lucy squeaks in embarrassment and her face turns bright red and she hides behind her hands.

"Oh my..." Levy says.

"Wow that's kinky." Cana says and slings an arm around Lucy.

"Oh hey Mira that reminds me, do you know where Lucy buys her bras because I owe her a couple new ones." He says and blushes and scratches the back of his head.

"I can buy them myself you pervert!" Lucy shouts.

Natsu froze and looked terrified when he turned his head and saw Lucy standing there glaring at him. Gajeel did a double take when he saw Levy standing next to her looking equally upset.

"Hey honey." Gajeel says with a nervous grin.

"H-hey there Luce, when did you get here?" Natsu asks and scratches the back of his head.

"Just in time to hear your little conversation with the boys..." Lucy says and crosses her arms while tapping her foot.

"Oh good then you heard me defending your beauty in front of them!" Natsu exclaims and stands up.

He shakes the remnants of the plaster from the wall out of his hair and then holds his arms open for Lucy to go and hug him. She remained standing in place with her hands on her hips as she frowned at him. That's when Natsu's smile fell and he lowered his arms.

"I did something wrong again didn't I?" He asks.

Lucy huffs, turns on her heel and walks out the door.

"Hey Lev, have I told you how cute you look today?" Gajeel asks sheepishly.

Levy rolls her eyes and follows Lucy out the door.

* * *

Levy came back inside once Gajeel apologized to her. Natsu set a fire in the huge fireplace that the guild built for the winter and everyone was drinking hot cocoa and warming up together. Gajeel and Levy were sitting near Gray and Juvia and Levy turned towards their direction when she heard Wendy say something interesting.

"Hey Juvia, have you started wearing the same perfume as Levy? You kind of smell like her." Wendy asks.

"Really? She doesn't smell any different to me." Gray says.

"Well your nose isn't as good as Wendy's Gray-sama." Juvia reminds him.

Levy smirked at them before trying to fish a marshmallow out of her cocoa.

Meanwhile, Lucy decided to stay outside the guild hall and let Asuka play with Plue since she really wanted to dress him up like a snowman. She looked back at the guildhall and sighed when she heard them all clinking their glasses and cheering to celebrate the first snowfall of the season.

"Why are you out here in the cold and not inside warming up with Natsu?" Asuka asks.

"Because Natsu did something bad today. So I'm not going to give him any attention until he apologizes." Lucy explains.

Just then a cold breeze blew by and Lucy shivered until she gasped when she saw Natsu's scarf get dropped over her head and then she blushed as she felt him gently wrap it around her.

"I guess I'd better say I'm sorry then because I'm worried you might freeze if I wait any longer." Natsu says.

"Tch. I bet your only worried that my tits will freeze off." Lucy scoffs.

"Wait that can happen!?" Natsu exclaims with a worried expression on his face.

"Here I'll warm them up right now!"

Natsu grabs her chest from behind and Plue covers Asuka's eyes. But she could still hear Natsu's wail of pain as Lucy kicks him in the shin to get his hands off of her.

"No it can't! I was being sarcastic you big dummy they're fine!" Lucy shouts at him.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I'm still learning about this stuff. So I know I'm gonna mess up a lot and make you mad pretty often. But I'm gonna put everything I've got into learning from my mistakes so I can be a man worthy of spending forever with you." Natsu says and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in close.

"Oh Natsu..." Lucy says softly.

She was almost ready to forgive him but then she remembered something else she was mad at him for and looked away from him.

"That's really sweet and all but if you really want to spend forever with me then why have you been hiding things from me?" Lucy asks.

"Hiding things from you?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah. You've sneaking off with Gajeel for a few hours every day and you won't tell me why. If you really want to spend forever with me then why are you keeping secrets from me?" Lucy asks.

Natsu flashes her that big goofy grin of his.

"I only kept it a secret because I didn't want to ruin the surprise." Natsu explains.

"Surprise? For me?" Lucy asks.

"Yep! And Gajeel and I just finished it today, so now I can show it to ya when we leave the guild today. I hope you really like it!" Natsu says.

Lucy smiles at him then gasps when Asuka suddenly shoots something onto Natsu's forehead out of her toy gun.

"Pow! I got ya! Now Lucy's under the mistletoe so you two have to kiss!" Asuka laughs.

"Well, we've gotta honor tradition you know." Natsu says and Lucy giggles.

"Lucky for you I was already planning on honoring tradition." Lucy says and kisses him.

Once their lips parted Lucy rested her head on Natsu's chest.

"So what's this big surprise you have for me?" Lucy asks.

"I'll show you later Luce." Natsu says and kisses the top of her head.

"Seriously!" They heard Erza shout and turned to see her standing outside the guild hall's doors.

"Why does everyone have to get so romantic when I'm feeling so lonely!"

She swung her sword into the wall of the guild and gave Natsu and Lucy a death glare.

"Or maybe I could go and show you now." Natsu says.

"Yeah you know what, going now sounds like a good idea." Lucy agrees.

* * *

Natsu carried Lucy while she had her eyes closed and Happy flew beside them.

"Alright, we're here." Natsu says and sets her down.

"Okay now open your eyes Lucy!" Happy says.

Lucy opened her eyes and gasped in surprise from what she saw. It was Natsu and Happy's house, but it looked different. It was bigger than it was before.

"Surprise!" Natsu and Happy cheered.

"Whoa, so you and Gajeel renovated your house?" Lucy asks.

"Yep. It took a lot of hard work and Jule but we did it! Come on inside I'll show you around." Natsu says and pulls her inside through the front door.

Lucy was expecting to see a mess like there normally was, but instead everything was clean and tidy in the main living space. But what she didn't expect to see were the extra bookshelves considering Natsu and Happy barely read anything. She also noticed something else.

"Hey your hammock is gone." Lucy says.

"Yeah, that's 'cuz we don't need it now that we've got our own bedroom." Natsu says.

He takes her hand and leads her upstairs. He opened a door and Lucy gasped when she saw the bedroom inside. It was just as roomy as the one she had back at her apartment and the window had a beautiful view of the mountains. She opened the door on the far end and squealed with joy when she saw a luxurious bathtub that she could only ever dream about.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful! I'll have to come over here more often to use it!" Lucy exclaims.

"You can use it as much as you want, Gajeel and I made it for you!" Natsu tells her.

"You built me a bathtub?" Lucy asks, tearing up.

"Yeah, and that's not the only thing I built for ya." Natsu says.

He leads her down the hall to another room and opens it for Lucy and then she actually does tear up from what she sees.

There were more bookshelves, and a desk with writing supplies on it by a big bay window seat with the same gorgeous view as their bedroom.

"Did you make me a writing room?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I know how you get upset when Happy and I barge in and distract you when you're writing so I thought you'd like your own space to write in that you can lock us out of whenever you want. Do you like it?" Natsu asks.

Lucy wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled at him.

"Oh Natsu I love it!" Lucy exclaims.

"But why did you have Gajeel do all of this?" Lucy asks.

"The last room will answer that question." Natsu says.

Lucy looked confused as Natsu opened the door to an empty room. She walked inside and looked around for any clue of what it's use could be but she couldn't find one.

"Natsu, what's this room for?" Lucy asks.

"It's for the baby." Natsu says.

Lucy gasped and turned to him.

"It's a nursery?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah dummy he just said it was a room for the baby." Happy teases.

"But why?" Lucy asks.

"Because your apartment doesn't have space for a nursery. So I built one here, and I knew you wouldn't be comfortable living here as it used to be so I added a few things to make it more comfortable for you." Natsu explains.

Lucy was starting to catch on and her tears came back.

"Oh Natsu..." She says softly.

"And I own this place so you don't have to worry about paying rent anymore, which would save us a lot of money that we'll need for the baby, so I was wondering how you might feel about moving in with me and Happy, Lucy?" Natsu asks.

"Yes Natsu! I'd love to!" Lucy exclaims and throws her arms around him in a tight hug.

He hugs her back and rests his head on top of hers.

"Well now that that's settled, there's one more thing you've got to do to make it official!" Happy says cheerfully.

The three of them stood outside while Lucy elegantly wrote her name with the paint brush onto the sign under Natsu's name.

"Why'd you write it so small?" Happy asks.

"Well, there's not much room since your names are so big on the sign." Lucy explains.

"Well to be fair we never expected anyone to ever move in with us. Much less a girlfriend." Happy says and glares at Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu shouts in offense, making Lucy laugh.

"It's a good thing you wrote it small though Luce. We're gonna have to save room for the kids' names too." Natsu says and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, but we've got to make a kid first." Lucy reminds him.

"Alright then let's head inside and work on that while testing out the new bed!" Natsu says and Lucy squeals as Natsu picks her up and rushes her inside.

Happy looks at the sign and sighs.

"We're gonna need a bigger sign." He says.


	5. Gray and Juvia's Wedding

Natsu groans as sunlight hits his face in the morning. He felt something was off and he turned on his side and noticed that Lucy was missing. He got up out of bed, wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs and made his way downstairs to find Lucy cooking in the kitchen. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing one of his short sleeve t-shirts. Natsu quietly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tenses a bit in surprise, but she quickly remembers that it's him and calms down, relaxing in his hold and leaning against his bare chest.

"Good morning Lucy." He mumbles into her hair.

"Good morning Natsu." Lucy replies softly. "Did the smell of breakfast wake you up?"

"Actually it wasn't the smell of food but the absence of yours that woke me up." Natsu says.

Lucy blushes before Natsu looks over her shoulder to see what she's making.

"So why are you making pancakes so early in the morning?" Natsu asks.

"Because today is a big day remember?" Lucy reminds him.

"It is?" Natsu asks. "I don't remember having anything big planned for us today."

Lucy giggles from Natsu's ignorance.

"You were at Gray's bachelor party last night you big dummy! You should know what's going on today!" Lucy cheerfully reminds him.

Natsu looks stumped for a minute but then his face lights up when he remembers.

"Oh! It's Gray and Juvia's wedding today!" Natsu exclaims.

"Yep! And since I have some extra cash now that I don't have to pay rent anymore, I can spend as much as I want on food for the three of us." Lucy explains.

Natsu gasps softly and he gets a serious look on his face. He ran his hands along Lucy's lower-belly.

"Three of us?" He asks.

"Yeah..." Lucy says, confused by his tone and she looks over his shoulder to look at his face. "You, me, and Happy." She clarifies.

"Oh!" Natsu says and scratches the back of his head. "Right. I forgot about him for a second."

Lucy arches an eyebrow and returns to flipping the pancakes.

"I hope you can pull your head out of the clouds soon. Right after breakfast we need to go help Gray and Juvia get ready." Lucy reminds him.

"If I pull my head out of the clouds can I put it in-between your legs?" Natsu asks.

Lucy gasps and almost drops her spatula from Natsu's dirty comment.

"Natsu!" She exclaims and gasps when she feels Natsu's hands against her skin under her shirt.

"N-Natsu, w-we don't...have time." She breathlessly protests as Natu's hands started to get grabby.

"I can make it quick." He mumbles against her neck where he left her tender kisses.

"But then we'll burn breakfast." Lucy giggles.

"I can still eat it if it's burnt." Natsu reminds her.

Lucy was about to protest but then his mouth found that sensitive spot on her neck and she caved.

"Fine. You win you lustful animal, now make it quick." She moans.

* * *

After the little escapade that morning Lucy was in her blue bridesmaid gown with the other Fairy Tail ladies helping Juvia get ready for the ceremony.

Erza, the maid of honor, took her role seriously and made sure that everything was perfect down to the last detail. That's why Juvia picked Erza for this role, she wanted this day that she's been dreaming of since she met Gray to be perfect and Erza would definitely make sure of that. While Juvia stood on the fitting stage in her wedding gown, Erza was checking every flower pot in the room and making sure Juvia's dress was free of any tears or blemishes.

Juvia stood on the fitting stage in a long, white, strapless gown with matching white sleeves that went up to her mid-upper arm, lining up with edge of the bodice that pushed up her already ample bosom a bit more, making her cleavage more defined than it already was. The bodice was patterned with sparkling snowflakes that framed the edges of it as well before the pattern turned into raindrops that ran along the length of the skirt. The sleeves were decorated in the same pattern, snowflakes bleeding into raindrops. And to tie it altogether, Juvia wore a tiara with raindrop-shaped gems in it and Levy held a veil that had sparkling snowflakes as well.

"Levy, I've diverted some of your tasks for the wedding today for Lucy." Erza informs her. "You're due to have the twins any day now and I wouldn't want you doing anything strenuous that could trigger your labor."

"Don't worry Erza. When these two birds are ready to leave the nest I'll definitely know." Levy assures her before going up onto the fitting stage to give Juvia her veil.

"You know, Juvia I was worried that as today got closer and closer that you'd get more stressed and nervous but instead it seems like the opposite has happened. It's like you've been glowing brighter and brighter these past few weeks." Levy comments as she places the veil on Juvia's head.

"Yes, Juvia has felt different lately." She says and smiles at the ground in thought.

"Do you think Gray-sama will find Juvia pretty?" Juvia asks.

"Do you even have to ask Juvia?" Cana slurs before taking another long swig of alcohol from her flask.

The other bridesmaids frowned. They were certain that they had taken Cana's flask away from her before coming into the dressing room.

"Look at you girl! You're gorgeous! If anything Gray's gonna get a huge boner as soon as he sees you! In fact, all of the guys at the ceremony probably will too! Even the Priest!" Cana jokes.

"Oh no!" Juvia exclaims. "Juvia does not want Gray-sama getting an erection for her in front of the whole guild!"

"I mean it's not like he hasn't already-" Cana starts before the other girls shush her.

"Juvia you're just nervous about the ceremony and that anxiety is putting crazy thoughts in your head." Lucy says. "Don't worry about a thing. Gray's going to think you're beautiful and the ceremony's going to go off without a hitch I promise!"

"Well then if you're sure nothing can go wrong, then Juvia is ready to become Gray-sama's wife!" Juvia declares.

Inside the sanctuary, all of the Fairy Tail guild members were seated in their assigned rows and Gray and his groomsmen stood at the altar with the priest. Juvia would be coming through those big double doors any minute now and Gray was nervous as hell. The sound of his foot tapping against the marble floor echoed throughout the walls and it was starting to piss Natsu off.

"Hey will you quit it with the tap dancing already ice princess? It's really starting to get on my nerves!" Natsu scolds him.

"Get on your nerves? How do you think my nerves feel? I'm about to bare my soul to the woman I love in front of all of our friends and family! So forgive me for being a little tense!" Gray barks back.

"Really? That's what scares ya? I thought you'd be more worried about stripping in front of everyone by accident." Natsu teases.

"I would be if you didn't take care of that problem for me." Gray reminds them. "How did you do that by the way?"

"I lined the inside of your tux with double sided tape." Happy says and holds up a roll as he floats overhead. "There's no way you'll be able to take it off now that it's stuck to your skin!"

"Well yeah that's helpful for now but how am I supposed to take it off for my wedding night?" Gray asks and Happy sulks.

"Whoops. Natsu and I didn't think of that." Happy says sheepishly.

"You imbeciles!" Gray scolds them.

"That's enough you two." Lyon says. "The bride will be coming any minute, and I doubt she'll want to walk down the aisle to the sound of you two arguing."

"What the hell are you even doing here anyway Lyon?" Natsu asks. "Did you come here for one last chance to steal Juvia away from Gray?"

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Lyon says. "That would be horribly rude to my dear friend Gray, especially since I am his best man."

Natsu scoffs.

"You ain't the best man here! I could take you down in three punches right now if I wasn't so terrified of what Erza said she would do to me if I wrecked this place before the wedding." Natsu says and shivers.

"Natsu that's not what it means." Gray says. "The best man is a role the groom assigns someone for their wedding. The best man is the one who gives a speech about the groom at the reception and he organizes the bachelor party and helps me out in any other way I need it."

"Ew that sounds like a lot of work all for nothing." Natsu complains.

"It's not all for nothing. Marriage is a very important and special milestone for a couple. This ceremony represents Gray and Juvia's undying love for each other, and how they are pledging themselves to each other for life in front of all of their friends and family, so that we can all celebrate in the joy that is true love together. Once this ceremony commences you'll see that for yourself." Lyon explains.

Natsu frowns in thought before the organ starts playing and everyone stands and faces the large double doors that were opening.

Wendy enters first, wearing her cute blue flower girl dress, and she tosses rose petals down the aisle as she makes her way towards the alter.

Then the bridesmaids enter and Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal blush when they see how pretty their girls look in their bridesmaid dresses.

But the gasp of awe was audible when Juvia enters through the doors. Everyone was taken aback in awe of how beautiful she looked. Gray was frozen where he stood, unable to take his eyes off of her as Gajeel took her hand and walked her down the aisle.

Originally it was supposed to be Makarov who would hand Juvia off to Gray. But Juvia requested that it be Gajeel instead since she's known him the longest out of anyone in Fairy Tail and he was like a big brother to her.

When Juvia finally reaches the alter, Gray's hand was shaking as he held it out for Gajeel to place Juvia's into. He couldn't believe how radiantly beautiful she looked right now. She was like an ice goddess, and she was about to become his wife.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Gajeel sneers.

All Gray could do was gulp and nod as Gajeel gave him his blessing and places Juvia's hand in his and Gray brings her up to the alter to stand beside him, the whole time unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Beautiful..." he whispers to her as the Priest begins the ceremony.

After what felt like an eternity they reached the end of the ceremony. Now it was time for the vows. Juvia volunteered to go first.

"Gray-sama, before Juvia met you her world was a never ending storm. There was literally a raincloud over her head everywhere she went. Juvia always longed to find love one day, but no man she ever met had the power to love the rain. As time went on, she feared that nothing could ever chase the clouds away. But then everything changed the minute Juvia met you darling. It was love at first sight and from that moment Juvia knew that you were different. Juvia knew that if anyone was meant to be her soulmate, it was you. And sure enough, you were the one that chased the clouds away and let Juvia see the sun. All these years Juvia has known you have been the happiest of Juvia's life. Even if at first you ignored her, Juvia was still happy just being by your side. Juvia could have gone her whole life without you ever loving her back and she would have been happy, but then one day, you did and Juvia did not know she could feel even happier than she already did but she does. This is better than any romantic fantasy Juvia has ever thought of because this moment is real for both Juvia and Gray-sama. Juvia has been devotedly in love with her Gray-sama since the moment she met him and she will stay by his side forever as his wife."

Gray was tearing up during her speech as was everyone else in the guild. Gray wipes away his tears before continuing with his own vows.

"I know that I used to be pretty cold to you, and I mean hey, I am an ice wizard, that's to be expected."

That earned a laugh from the crowd.

"After I lost my master I encased my heart in ice, I was worried that if I let anyone get too close I'd get hurt again when they left. So when you attached yourself to me after we first met it scared me. I didn't want to get attached to anyone or let anyone get attached to me, because I always thought I'd sacrifice myself for the guild someday, and I didn't want you to get hurt. But then time went on, we went through a lot and then the relentless stream of your love finally cracked the ice around my heart. I realized your love gave me a reason to want to live. When I look at you I see the future Juvia. I want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side, and I swear I'll love you until the day I die and even beyond that. You have my word Juvia, not just as a wizard of Fairy Tail but as your husband who loves you more than anything in the world."

Now everyone in the guild was full on sniffling and some were crying. They'd never heard Gray say something so emotional before, and they were all feeling the effects of it.

Juvia's bottom lip was trembling before she burst out crying tears of joy and threw her arms around Gray and hugged him tight. But because she was a water wizard, the sanctuary was starting to flood.

"Hey Gray get a handle on your wife before she drowns us all!" Droy exclaims from the pews.

"Hey she's not my wife yet!" Gray reminds him.

"No, but she will be now." The Priest says.

"Juvia Loxar, do you take Gray Fullbuster to be your husband?"

"Yes! She does!" Juvia exclaims without hesitation.

"And Gray Fullbuster do you take Juvia Loxar to be your wife?"

"I do!" Gray declares while looking into her tear-soaked eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" The Priest announces.

Juvia and Gray's mouths met the second he finished that sentence. Gray held her in his arms and they kissed each other deeply as their guildmates cheered around them and the church bells rang.

—————————

As if it was a sign from the universe blessing Gray and Juvia's union, it snowed during the reception. The cold didn't bother Gray and Juvia since they were both fairly used to it by now. But everyone else felt a little bit chilly so Natsu went around and made some campfires for people to gather around to keep warm. But he made sure that Lucy was extra warm by draping his jacket over her shoulders and lending her his scarf while she waited in the crowd of other bridesmaids to catch the bouquet that Juvia was about to throw. To Erza's delight, she was the one to catch it, and Jellal's face was bright red as she looked back at him with a look of pure joy on her face. He loved how adorable she looked when she was happy.

Lucy was partially disappointed that she wasn't the one to catch the bouquet. But knowing Natsu, it was probably going to be a long time before the thought of marriage crossed his mind. Or so she thought.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu says, catching her attention. "Have you ever thought about getting married?"

Lucy gasps and looks at him with wide eyes.

"Uh...why are you asking?" Lucy replies softly.

"I dunno really." Natsu says and shrugs. "I guess it's because this is the first wedding I've ever seen before, and seeing Gray and Juvia up there today exchanging rings and vows to each other made me wonder if that's something that's important to a relationship."

"Well, if you grew up the way I did then yeah it is. But when I was growing up, marriage was less about love and more about money. Sure when I was little I had dreams of falling in love with a handsome Prince Charming who would sweep me off of my feet and marry me. But, those days and that life are behind me now. Stuff like that doesn't matter to me as much anymore. Maybe because instead of ending up with the Prince, I ended up with the dragon." Lucy giggles.

Natsu smirks then looks at Lucy lovingly as she perks up and begins writing something down on a napkin, claiming that she just got some inspiration for a new story.

Then Lyon clinks his glass and everyone quickly raises theirs to toast to the new Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster.

To Gray's surprise Juvia raised her glass of water to the toast instead of her champagne fluke.

"You avoiding the alcohol tonight so you don't get drunk and strip in front of everyone?" Gray asks.

"No. Although that is part of the reason." Juvia admits. "Juvia is not drinking because Porlyusica said that would be unwise for someone in my condition."

"What?" Gray asks, worry creeping onto his face. "Juvia are you sick?"

"No. Juvia is in perfect health, and so is the baby inside of her..." She says and blushes while holding her hand over her womb.

"You're pregnant!" Gray exclaims.

Everyone in the guild gasped, hearing Gray's outburst and turning towards the couple.

"Yes, Juvia has Gray-sama's baby inside of her." She repeats.

"Juvia don't say it like that it's just as much yours as it is mine..." Gray says softly and places his hand over her womb and she places hers over his.

"Just when I thought I couldn't get any happier tonight." He says before kissing her deeply while everyone congratulates him and Juvia on starting their family.

"Ugh! Finally!" Natsu exclaims and lays down on the table. "I've been smelling that bun in Juvia's oven for weeks! It's been killing me not to say anything to ice princess!"

"Hey uh, while we're on the topic of babies!" Levy shouts. "I think this would be a good time to let everyone know that mine are coming! Now. My water just broke!"

And then there was another collective gasp as everyone saw the puddle under Levy's chair.


End file.
